The Cold Moscow Air
by emmamalkovich
Summary: Emma and John are on a reconnaissance mission in Russia. Things heat up in the cold Moscow air. A John Malkovich oneshot. Apologies to Mr. Malkovich, unless he enjoys it ;)


As we lay there, side by side in the cold Moscow air, I can feel the warmth radiating from his body. He's a distraction to be sure, but my training kicks in as our target arrives at the hotel we're surveilling.

I look through the sight of the M24 John acquired, watching as our target leaves his town car and enters the hotel. I glance over at John and he says "Now we wait."

I look back through the sight, deciding to people watch. There's a man in a long brown coat speed-walking towards his destination, a woman pushing a pink stroller. As I watched people going about their day, rushing from destination to destination, I thought about how my life could be if I never accepted the offer from the organization. I could be enrolled in college, have a roommate to sit up with at night and talk about guys. I could go wherever I wanted to without checking in with my handler. Best of all I wouldn't have ever had another person's blood on my hands.

I sighed. That sounded great, except for the fact that if I hadn't accepted their offer, I wouldn't have met John. I looked back over at him, in all black with a beanie to cover his bald head. The snow catching in his silver goatee. And in that moment I knew, I would do it all over again just for the chance to meet this man.

I nudged him and he turned his head to look at me.

"I may never remember what happened between us, but I'm glad you came for me." I said.

I watched as he scratched his beard and said "I know."

I gave him a small smile and looked back through my scope, I could feel his eyes still on me. We sat that way for a few moments before I felt him brush my hair away from my face and trail his fingers down my cheek and along my neck. The sensation sent goosebumps down my arms.

I looked back over at him and he was closer to me, close enough I could see the ring of darker color around the pupil of his hazel eyes. His eyes had this way of pulling me in, capturing me in their gaze. I was completely vulnerable to him and he knew it.

He grabbed me and rolled me over so that he was hovering above me. I reached up and ran my hands from his temple to jawline.

"Emma..." he whispered and brought his lips down to mine, kissing me with an assertiveness that said, mine. I melted into him, pulling him down so I could feel his body on mine.

I felt his ever-steady heartbeat pick up a bit and smiled at the fact that I had this effect on the man who was known for his composure.

I felt him deftly slide the hand he wasn't using to keep his weight off me up my shirt to stroke my side. I sighed softly.

At my sound his kiss became deeper, his hand explored in more detail, reaching up to cup my breast and I moaned.

"John, I need this... I need you." I said, breathlessly.

He broke off the kiss and looked at me for a moment, as if memorizing my features. Then, before I knew what was happening, he had rolled us over so that I was on top of him. I pulled him into a sitting position and pushed him back against the small wall separating the roof from a twenty foot fall. As I wrapped my legs around his waist, I felt his erection and pressed myself against it, making small gyrating motions with my hips. He groaned and slid his hands down my back to grab my ass, matching his hips to my motions.

He grabbed the hem of my sweater and pulled it off over my head. He ran his hands down my shoulders to cup my breasts and ran his thumbs over my exposed nipples. I moaned softly and his hips moved faster.

I fumbled in my pants for my switchblade and when I had it, I used it to rip open my pants. Throwing the knife aside I grabbed his belt and unhooked it, unzipped his pants and then stared at the full length of him. I ran my fingers over the head and down to grab him at the base and felt him shudder. I looked into his eyes as I guided him into me and slid down him until he filled me completely. I slid back up and then back down and that was it. He couldn't take it slow anymore and pushed me onto my back.

I felt his hands go to my ass to hold me in place as he thrusted deep inside me. I wrapped my legs around him for a better angle and gasped as he brushed my g-spot. Again, and again he hit it until I was sure I couldn't take it anymore. He kept pounding into me as my climax came, causing me to scream his name.

He slowed his motions then and smiled down at me. "I'm not done with you yet." he said, and pulled me back onto his lap with his cock still hard, still filling me up.

I grabbed the top of the wall and began riding his cock, maneuvering my hips in a way that caused small shudders to go through his body. I felt myself grow impossibly wetter the more he groaned. The sensation built until, finally, we came together, holding each other close, shivering in the cold Moscow air.


End file.
